closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (Germany)
Logo descriptions by StephenCezar15 and PAV123 Video captures courtesy of Eric S. and EnormousRat Background: Ascot Elite is a German distribution company. 1st Logo - (1982-1996) Nicknames: "Rainbow with only 4 colors", "What did they do with Seasonal?" Logo: We see a black background then we see 4 rings what are red, orange, yellow and blue spinning in a spiral, then they stop into place then a white box with a black outline slides up turning the background white and the the word "ASCOT" zooms out letter by letter the "ZEIGT" fades in FX/SFX: The Rings, the box and the letters Music/Sounds: The bombastic fanfare from the Seasonal Film Corporation logo followed by an announcer Availability: Seen on Ninja in the Dragon's Den Scare Factor: Low to high due to the bombastic fanfare 2nd Logo - (1996-????) Nicknames: “The Arch”, “90's to 70's” Logo: The first thing we see is a close up of someone's eye closed, which is tinted blue. Suddenly, the eye opens, and then we zoom into his/her pupil, and many colorful circles before coming across 5 c-shaped arches, zooming out at us. After the last arch zooms out, a flash appears, turning the arches white. The flash dims down inside the last arch, in which that and the rest of the arches appear white. We see the white arches forming the final product of the logo. The combined arches zoom in, expand in size, and stretches down. The name 'ASCOT ELITE Entertainment Group '''appears below the logo, in between white lines, with ASCOT ELITE stacked on top of Entertainment Group. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: A combination of live action and CGI, which actually welds quite well together, but the way the logo forms after the flash looks cheap, looking as if it was made in the 70s. Music/Sounds: An mystery-themed synth orchestral sounder, accompanied by many synth whooshes, and if you listen closely, a 1-note synth tune. Availability: It is currently unknown where this logo came from. It's likely more common on German films. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The most notable thing people will be scared by is the eye at the beginning and the fast and sudden zoom in to it. The animation and the music will also not sit well with some people, which accompanies its very dark atmosphere. Although, if you're a fan of bizarre logos, it's a feast for the eyes. 3rd Logo - (????- ) Logo: On a black background, various metallic particles form a rectangular box containing the arch from the previous logo along with the text "ASCOT ELITE home entertainment" to the right of it. Variant: There is a longer variant, which starts with a light-gray galaxy, set on a gray space background. Posters of multiple films/shows (''Gallowwalkers, Maniac, Emperor, The Imposter, Drift, Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan, SAGA: The Shadow Cabal, Hit and Miss, I never promised you a Rose Garden, Wolfblood, Professor Balthazar, The Foster Boy, Agent Hamilton: But not if it concerns your daughter, The Blue Max) zoom out of the screen, heading for the galaxy. Right before the Agent Hamilton poster, an explosion occurs. Then we fade to the black background with shards, and the animation continues as usual. FX/SFX: The particles forming the logo. A straightforward logo... Cheesy Factor: ...that is, for the short version. The first half of the website intro variant looks like a simple Adobe Flash creation. Music/Sounds: Metallic crinkling and sliding sound followed by a whoosh. Music/Sounds Variant: Before the main sound effects, there's a dramatic guitar-orchestra theme that ascends in pitch, followed by, after 11 seconds, an explosion, with the sounds of glass shattering. Availability: The main version was seen on German prints of certain movies. The website intro variant can currently be seen exclusively on the Ascot Elite website. Scare Factor: *Regular Variant: Minimal to low. It's less bizarre than the previous logo, so it shouldn't be hard to deal with. *Website Intro Variant: Low to medium, due to the explosion in the middle of the logo. 4th Logo - (2014- ) Logo: In a semi-homage to the first logo, we see a close up of of a pale woman's eye. It proceeds to open as the logo zooms into the pupil, showing off the inner mechanisms of the eye (which are made up of small metallic cubes). Pieces of the arches from the previous logo move forward and come together on the left of a rectangular outline as the text "ASCOT ELITE home entertainment" forms from small metallic cubes. The inside of the outline becomes darker as a shine forms beneath the outline. FX/SFX: The eye movement, the particle movement, the arch alignment. It's a massive improvement over the 1st logo. Cheesy Factor: The only problem with this logo is that at the end, while fading out, the camera pans to the right all of a sudden. Music/Sounds: A dramatic orchestral theme. Availability: Seen on newer releases from the company. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Germany Category:Logo Rip-Offs